Edward Elric's Golden Heart
by Jayfeathergirl
Summary: When Edward rescues a young girl who was attacked for no other reason then for being a Gypsy, he does all he can to keep her safe and make sure she recovers. If you love caring, protective, loving Edward, take a look at this story. Will warm your heart.
1. A Golden Heart

_Munich, Germany, 1923_

_Events of the movie have not yet taken place, Edward turned eighteen-years-old a month ago._

_I wrote this story because I love seeing the loving, caring, and protective side to my favourite characters._

A Golden Heart

Edward walked along the streets of Munich, thoughts drifting in his mind. It had been two years since he had been in this strange world. He found himself once again homesick, thinking of his brother Al, his friend Winry, Rose…even Roy Mustang. He missed them all so much. A week ago, he had turned eighteen. He had no destination in mind, only walking aimlessly, silently wondering what his brother and his friends were up to back home.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard an cry of pain coming from an alleyway. The cry was followed by laughter, and someone shouting, "Filth! Impure! Disgusting Gypsy!"

Edward ran toward the shouting, and was horrified to see a group of boys, who looked the same age as him or older, cornering a young girl, who looked about ten or eleven, against a wall. She had light brown skin and long brown hair. She was breathing hard and shaking. A boy took a rock and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. She cried in pain, shaking harder against the wall. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, and her eyes were unfocused. Her attackers were caught up in their hunt and it was almost as if they were possessed by some unspeakable evil as they yelled, screamed, and jeered. Edward couldn't get over his horror and disgust at such cruelty. He moved forward and snarled, "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you bastards!" This was enough to distract them and Edward moved himself to stand in front of her protectively. He knelt beside her, eyeing her carefully. "It's okay," he said softly, "I won't let them hurt you." He wanted to say more, to help her there and then, but he had to deal with them first. She looked up at him, hope in her eyes now.

"Look at him!" the boy sneered, "Defending it! Caring for it! Don't waste your time with her!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Edward said fiercely, unable to control the rage in his voice.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" spat one of the boys. "Don't you know what she is? She's a Gypsy! Beat it, and let us finish her off. What's one less Gypsy going to do to bother anyone?"

Edward gritted his teeth. There were so many terrible people in the world he'd had the misfortune to meet. He could feel the rage burning inside of him. A familiar feeling. This was to much.

"What does it matter?" he hissed, "She's a human being isn't she? A little girl! Doesn't that mean anything to you? She's more human then the likes you bastards!" If he could have used his alchemy, he would have been tempted to kill them, much as he hated killing. It was so hard to control the rage. "Get the hell out of here now!"

"Think we give up so easily?" growled the boy, who Edward was guessing was the ringleader now. "We didn't have a quarrel with you until you started defending _it,__" _he added empathise on _it. _"Now once we're done with you, we'll finish her!"

Edward spread out his hands, making sure the girl was behind him. He wanted to check on her more, but he had to get rid of them first. _Have to make this quick!_ He brought his hands together in a clap, and the sheer ridiculousness of it to the boys sent a puzzled look onto their faces.

"Old habit of mine." Edward said coolly, then lunged.

He had still kept practice, while not being able to use alchemy, but made sure he was strong in body to fight if he ever needed it. There was at least six of the boys, but like all bullies, they didn't fight well against someone who could actually fight back. Just as he suspected. He easily beat them, offering spot on punches and kicks. And like all cowards, when they realized he was tougher, then ran, offering shouts of parting, "Gypsy lover! Hope she steals from you and brings you misfortune, like the lot of them does!"

Edward would have liked to chase after them. He was all for it. They hadn't learnt their lesson yet. But he knew he couldn't. The girl was hurt. He heard the young girl give a weak cough and gasp in pain as she struggled to get up. Edward felt another wave of rage at what these people had did to her. _All because she is a Gypsy! But all I see is a young girl, innocent and hurt. How can they act like this to people? Can__'__t they see how evil this is? What justifies hurting another like this? _

"Easy," he said softly.

He knelt beside her, she looked up at him, exhaustion clear in her eyes, and a hint of fear.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Your safe. They're gone." Edward said, making his voice low and soft.

She pressed her head against his shoulder, the fear leaving her eyes.

She gave another weak cough, and her eyes blinked several times. She looked about to pass out. Edward saw then with horror that she was more injured then he'd thought. She was losing a lot of blood from her shoulder. He felt another wave of sickness as he saw bruises on her other shoulder and a bruise on her face. _How can someone do this and not have their conscience drive them insane? _He recalled Roy Mustang. He'd been forced to do terrible things in the war, including killing two doctors who had been Winry's own parents, and his conscience had never freed him from it even if it wasn't really his fault. He hadn't wanted to kill or hurt anyone. These people had hurt her not because they'd been ordered too, but because she was a Gypsy. For no other reason. Was their hatred so strong it didn't bother them? _How can they sleep at night? How can they keep going? I couldn__'__t live with myself if I hurt another for no reason, a child at that! I even feel bad for hurting my enemies. They called her an it, that__'__s the name I__'__d call anyone who can be so evil and be blind to it._

He gently took her into his arms. She was becoming light-headed. He had to get her help fast. "It's okay," he assured her. "Close your eyes. Try and rest."

He felt her press against his chest, then her eyes closed and he realized she had passed out. Standing up, he quickly hurried down the street.

_Damn it, were do I go? Will the hospital take her in? They could tell she__'__s a Gypsy..What if they won't help her.._

Before he could make his decision, a voice suddenly called his name.

"Edward! What, what happened!?" It was Hughes, or his look-alike in this world. Edward turned to him desperately. "This young girl has been hurt! Please, she needs help."

"She's a Gypsy, isn't she?"

"What does _that _matter?"

"The hospitals may not take her in," Hughes said slowly, "They have enough to treat as it is."

Edward glared at him. _Hughes from my world wouldn't give a damn. He__'__d help her in an instant. In some ways they are similar, others very different. _"What can I do? I don't care if she's a Gypsy or not! She's a child!"

Hughes eyes became serious. "Gracia used to be a nurse at the hospital. She could help her. It would be safer then a hospital."

"Thank you. Is she close by?"

"Yes, her house is over there."

Edward realized he'd been very close to her place. With relief, he hurried over, Hughes following him. "I wonder who her parents might be, if she has any."

A pang shot through Edward at the thought as Hughes knocked on the door, and the door opened. Gracia's eyes filled with shock. "Please," Edward asked desperately. "She's hurt and in need of help, and I don't dare take her to the hospital here, in case - "

"No worry. Bring her in!" Gracia said at once. Entering the house, Gracia said, "Follow me upstairs, she can rest in our spare bedroom."

Edward followed her upstairs, then gently placed the young girl on the bed. Gracia looked her over quickly and swore under her breath. "Poor soul. She'll be alright. I can take care of her." Edward was relieved. "Anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Go downstairs, you'll find blankets in my laundry bin freshly washed. I was about to bring them up. Bring them up here for her. I'll go get my first-aid kit, good thing I keep one around. I don't care if she's Gypsy or not, she is an innocent girl in need of help. I'd take her to the hospital, but your right. The Hospitals aren't safe, to many racist people work there these days. Better anyway, she'd be more comfortable here then in that kind of environment."

Edward hurried downstairs, found the blankets and brought them up. Gracia was cleaning her wounds, looking very upset. She had bandaged the girl's injured shoulder.

She stood back as he approached, and Edward gently placed the blankets over top of her, tucking her in, as his mother had done for him when he was younger so long ago. He felt an urge to protect her from danger, at any cost. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright. She needs rest, from the looks of her, she hasn't got much rest in awhile. Poor thing has plenty of bruises, some older then others. I hate to say it, but I think she's had a very harsh past." Gracia gave a sad sigh. "What is the world coming too? We'd best let her rest in peace and quiet. Perhaps you'd better stay with her, she'd be a little scared if she woke up to see me. Keep on eye on her for me, if anything is wrong, come for me. She's okay to just sleep for now. I'll let Alphonse know where you are. Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yeah, let him know. I'll stay with her to make sure she's okay. Thanks so much for the help Gracia."

"Don't thank me, it's _you _who saved her life. Had she been left to those hounds, they'd probably have killed her."

Edward's look of horror was obviously on his face, as Gracia commented, "There are evil people in the world, we can't deny that. But there are good people to, like you. Not many, Edward Elric, would risk their life for someone if it meant putting themselves at risk. You're a good man, seeing people like you inspires me. You have a golden heart."

Edward shook his head, "You flatter me. I only did what was right. I couldn't leave her. I've known a lot of people who give, who sacrifice, everything they have for others."

Gracia's eyes held a thoughtful look. "Maybe you have, but here in this place, in this time, they are harder and harder to come by."

Edward was embarrassed by her praise. He turned his gaze back to the young girl who was fast asleep. Angered burned through him once more to think what some people were capable of doing to another.

_I'll make sure she is safe. No one will ever hurt her again!_

**_Thanks so much for reading Chapter One. Awww, SQUEAL for protective Edward Elric!_**


	2. Loving Hearts

_Thank you so much for the reviews to Orange Singer, __Hikaru__, DemonRaily and Shigur3!_

_**Orange Singer:** Thank you! I'm glad you really love it! I'd love to see your own story too. Glad you felt she went with the time period. And I decided not to have her speak much at the beginning, due to fright and being very weak. She talks more in this chapter once she feels better and see's Ed, her rescuer. _

_**Hikaru:**_ _Thank you so much! I am really glad you have liked this story so far, and liked the idea. I was very happy with your comment because you summarized why I wrote this story in the first place, both dealing with the discrimination of that time and even now, and Edward's virtuous character who can't stand seeing such injustice. I really like that side of Ed, so I really wanted to write about it!_

_**DemonRaily:** Thank you, glad you think it is sweet! =D_

_**Shigur3:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the way I portray Ed's soft side. Heehee, wait Ed HAS a soft side? Heehee. J.K. Or am I? XD! _

**Chapter Two**

_Golden Hearts_

For the whole night, Edward stayed by the girl's side, sitting on a chair next to her bed. He didn't want to leave her all on her own. _Does she have any parents left? Is she on her own? _He could relate. He had lost so much. His family, his friends. Now he was part of this world, separated from them all. He couldn't shake off his disgust at such evil. It was like the Ishbalans all over again. Many he had met had been innocent, had never done anything wrong, but had still been feared and hated for old prejudices. It frustrated him to no end. He wondered what the girl's name was. She was still sleeping, but he couldn't leave her. He couldn't even sleep himself. He was tired, but with all the thoughts in his mind, he knew he'd never be sleeping tonight.

He looked out the window, thinking about his own world. His own home. And a thought came to him. _If I had been in my own world, would anyone have been there to rescue her? Would she have died, if I hadn't come?_

The idea was horrible to think about. If he hadn't been here in this world, she could have died. What if no one had come to help her? It was always hard to believe how many people lived in the world, in this one and his. So many lives. So many different people living in different places in different situations.

The thought was painful to consider, so he cast it from his mind. You could drive yourself insane thinking of all the _what if's _of life. He looked out the window. It was still dark outside, early morning. He heard the sound of the blankets moving, and turned to see the young girl blinking in confusion at her surroundings, she gave a small whimper of fear becoming tense, shaking slightly, obviously confused at where she was.

"Hey there," Edward said softly hoping to calm her, "It's alright, your safe here. I took you here so you could rest and get help. How are you feeling?"

She looked up in surprise. She relaxed when she heard his voice. She still hadn't spoken a word, and Edward was beginning to wonder if she could speak until she spoke at last.

"Thank you.. For before. Why did you help me? I'm a Gypsy like they said.." Her youthful voice was soft and held an almost dream-like quality to it. He was relieved she had spoken, and she looked better.

"That doesn't matter to me," Edward said at once, "I judge by the kind of person someone is, nothing else."

The girl looked surprised by his words, but smiled. "Thank you. My name's Lupa. What's your name?"

Edward was glad to hear the girl was well enough to talk more. "Edward, and Lupa is a beautiful name."

She smiled at him, "Thank you. I like the name Edward too."

She shifted in the bed, looking at her bandaged shoulder. She tried to move herself up, and gave a small cry of pain.

"Take it easy," Edward cautioned her, gentling pushing her back, "You've been hurt and need to rest a little." He hesitated. He wanted to ask about her family. Did she have any family? If she did, he needed to know so they could contact them and bring her home.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your home? Your family must be worried about you.."

He regretted saying it, the look in her eyes answering his feared answer.

"My parents died a year ago..killed by a group of people, because they were Gypsy.." Tears filled her eyes, but she kept speaking. "When I got home I found them..and a man was waiting for me. He caught me and told me that since my parents were dead, I was _his _now." Her voice shook a little as she recalled this, and Edward could only imagine, first losing her parents in such a horrible way, then to be taken by a stranger..he could barely control the burning anger in his chest at hearing her words.

"I was practically his slave," she continued. "He made me do everything for him.. And hurt me if I didn't do what he wanted right. _That's where the bruises came from. _Edward realized in horror. _He hit her..._ The thought brought him so much agony. He remembered what had happened to Rose.. How could anyone do such evil things? "I'd been with him for two months before I finally managed to run away. I was on my own for two days, and when I came here, I ran into those guys. As soon as they realized I was a Gypsy, they cornered me. I thought I was going to die." Tears were falling freely down her face now. "That's when you came. I thought you would join them at first. I couldn't believe it when you kept them away from me..When you helped me, I felt so safe. The first time in awhile."

Edward placed his hand on hers reassuringly, happy he was able to make her feel safe. She closed her eyes, sniffed, and said sadly, "It's so hard. People hate me without knowing me. They always say, "You can't trust a Gypsy, they'll steal your wallets, they are thieves, parasites." She sniffed again, rubbing her eyes. "No other children wanted to be friends with me. Some would be nice, but their parents would start to tell them all the stories about how we couldn't be trusted, and they kept their distance. I used to think I'd become used to it, hearing it all the time, but I never have. People can usually tell I'm a Gypsy by the way I look, so I can't escape it."

It pained him hearing her say things that were so wrong. So unfair. How could people act like this? What made humans into such cruel beings? What motivated them? How could you act like this, and feel no remorse? How could that man who had taken her treat her so cruelly? How could anyone kill someone because they were Gypsy? What did that have to do with anything? He had heard all the bullshit from people about Germany's master race, how could one race be better then another? Wasn't everyone equal? He doubted he'd ever understand. He had a feeling Lupa really wanted someone to talk to, which was why she had opened up to him. He was glad she felt she could talk to him. He wanted to help her, to take her pain away.

He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"I know it's unfair, but don't let them get to you. I know your not a bad person. It's they who are. You have a good heart. Don't ever let what they say to you get to you, _never _believe it. Be proud of who you are. Can you do that for me?" Lupa sniffed and nodded. "Yes. I feel good to finally tell someone. Your so kind. I wish there was more people like you."

"There are a lot of good people," Edward said softly, thinking of his brother, his mother, of Winry, of Rose, of Roy, his teacher Izumi, his Aunt Pinako, Hughes, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Maria, and so many others. It was a terrible thing this poor child had seen so many bad people in her short life. She'd lost her parents too, the poor girl. He'd experienced enough pain himself. It was always a harsh reality check when you learned how many other people suffered too. _Our worlds may be different, but they are also very much the same. People live the same way, have hopes, have dreams, and there are the same injustices. We can be blind to that sometimes, so wrapped up in our own lives._

"I have a feeling there are," she said giving a small smile. She wasn't crying anymore, having rubbed the last tears from her eyes. She gave a small moan, "I still feel kind of dizzy.."

"You should go back to sleep." Edward told her, "Your exhausted. It won't help you any to stay up much longer." As he looked at her, he imagined she had to be thirsty.

"Would you like me to bring you a glass of water first? Or anything to eat?"

"Yes just water please," Lupa said, "Thank you."

"I'll be right back," he told her, and headed back downstairs. A note was lying on the kitchen table.

_If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. Feel free to any snacks and drinks. _

_-Gracia _

Edward took the water and poured Lupa a cup grateful for Gracia's kindness. He then headed back upstairs.

"You should try and sit up when you drink, but take it slow," he advised her.

Lupa moved herself up slowly, being careful of how she moved her bandaged shoulder. She took the glass from him and drank eagerly. She handed it back to him when she was done.

"Thanks, that tasted so good. I needed that."

"Good. Now you should rest. You can have a nice breakfast when you wake up. I'll stay with you the rest of the night. I won't leave you."

Lupa smiled at him. "I don't want to keep you up.."

"I'm not so tired. Close your eyes and rest. Gracia, whom I've brought you to, she used to be a nurse you know, will be furious with me if I keep you up the rest of the night while you should be resting. "

Lupa nodded, "I'm still so sleepy. What will happen to me? I can't stay here forever can I? I'm scared that man will come back for me.."

"Don't worry about any of that. You can stay here as long as you need to, and if that ba- if that man ever comes back I won't let him get near you," Edward had almost called the man a _bastard _but stopped himself from swearing in front of her. "Your perfectly safe here, I promise you. I'll protect you. Now, you should sleep."

"Thank you, for saving me and listening," Lupa said softly, "I feel safe with you here."

Edward smiled at her and gently stroked her hair. He paused for a moment, an idea coming to his mind.

"If you'd like, I'll sing you something to help you sleep."

He was surprised by saying that, because Edward doubted he had a singing talent. Before he started, noticing the blankets weren't covering her completely, he placed them back on top of her and tucked them in. She giggled as he did, and looked at him warmly as she lay back down lying on her side and on her good shoulder. "You'll sing for me? My parents used to sing to me.."

Edward felt compelled too. He didn't know why, maybe some brotherly or fatherly instinct made him want to make her feel as safe as possible. He remembered how safe his mother's singing had made him feel when he was younger soothing him and Al to sleep. Remembering the songs his mother had once sung for him and Al, he softly sang, surprising himself by remembering every word. He saw Lupa close her eyes, and when she had drifted off and her breathing became even, he stopped. _Wonder how Al would react if he saw me sing! _He wondered bringing a grin to his face. Glad that he could help her, he closed his eyes, hoping he could help this girl any way he could. Opening his eyes and looking over at her, he couldn't help but be reminded of Nina when he looked at her. _If Nina was alive, I wonder what she'd be like? She'd be around Lupa's age.. _He shook the memory from his mind. It was a painful one. He didn't know if he believed in heaven or anything like that, but he hoped wherever she was, and Alexander too, they were happy. _I'll do for her what I couldn't do for Nina. I'll keep her safe. _

Edward was happy he could help Lupa. In spite of how much he missed his own world, he was happy he'd been able to help her in hers.

_Thanks so much for reading Chapter Two of my story, and I hope you liked it and I hoped I stayed true to Edward's character. And if your wondering why I decided to have Edward sing, well, Vic Mignogna, his voice actor, has a beautiful singing voice and in the songs I've listened to he sounds like Ed! So I can very much so see Edward singing very beautifully and very relaxing. Come on, who wouldn't want Ed to sing you to sleep? I also wanted Lupa to remind him of Nina. I really do believe Edward is the kind of caring person who would want to help her and bond with her. We've seen times when Ed has helped others so I have no doubt he would help her. Not only this, when you read this story, consider how wrong it is to treat someone without even knowing who they are. It is who we are that really matters, not our race, not our background, not our religion and so on. The kind of person we are is what really matters. I also wanted Ed to reflect, as he did at the beginning, what would have happened if he was not there. He was lucky to find her in time. It is a question we may often feel. What if we hadn't been there? I hope this story gives you something to think about. And hopefully you like protective caring Ed like I do and can picture Edward with Lupa. An eighteen-year-old guy who cares for others, will help the innocent, who is protective, .. Well there's nothing hotter then that._

_The name of the young Roma girl is __Lupa (and she is eleven years old), and Lupa means wolf. I chose the name Lupa not only because I love wolves, but because wolves have often been surrounded by folklore and mythology as a shadowy, half-demonic beast and cunning predator. As a result wolves have been mercilessly hunted down in an attempt to wipe out the entire species. This fear brings irrational feelings. When we truly look a wolf, we see an animal much like ourselves, social animals. To judge a wolf, is as bad as judging a human being. When we really look, we see these fears and prejudices hold little fact, as they do for the fear of the Roma and Gypsy people, and all who are treated unfairly. What makes a good person is looking beyond such believes and judging on who someone is as a person._

_Thank you once again! I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story. A question, would you want Ed to rescue you? ^^ _


	3. Comfort from a Nightmare

Chapter Three

_Comfort from a Nightmare_

Edward kept an eye on Lupa the rest of the night, and as early morning came and the sky slowly began to brighten, he suddenly saw her twitching in her sleep. She gave a small whimper and twitched, though she wasn't awake. Having a feeling she was having a nightmare, Edward gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up Lupa, it's okay. It's just a dream." She woke up, opening her eyes. She jolted from his touch, gasping, flinching away as if he was about to hit her. She shook for a few moments breathing heavily, and Edward spoke to her softly. "It's okay. It's alright. It was only a dream. Your safe." He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, and kept repeating it back to her. She relaxed, and sniffed. "S-sorry," her voice trembled. "I thought, I was back there..It felt so real.." Edward realized what she was talking about, and felt a wave of sorrow and pity for her. He gently placed his hand on hers reassuringly. "Your safe from him, from any danger." he promised. He had never see such a young girl so terrified, so scared. This poor girl had experienced so much that she was so quickly scared.

"I'm still so tired.." she said quietly.

"Go back to sleep. Relax," Edward told her, "I'm here."

"Don't leave me," she begged in a small voice, sounding scared.

"Of course I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to have the same dream again." Lupa whispered.

"Don't think about it. Think about something happy."

Lupa moved from under her covers and snuggled up close to him, "The fear goes away fast with you here." she said.

Edward was touched by her words. _I'm glad I can make her feel safe._

"It should. Nothing is going to happen. Your safe. You won't have the dream again if you relax."

He started to sing again, softly, and he saw her relax as he did, closing her eyes, becoming less tense. She pressed her head against his chest and Edward smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry it was just a dream, I won't let anyone hurt you," he promised her. "I'm staying right here." He wished he could use alchemy then. He recalled how he'd made Nina flowers once, and he'd like to show her what he could do with alchemy. Anger again came to him as he thought of those who had done the awful things to her to make her so frightened. She gave a content sigh as he sang, no longer afraid from her dream.

When she had fallen back to sleep Edward gently lifted her up and placed her back under the covers and sat back in the chair beside her bed. He suddenly heard a voice say softly, "How is she?" he turned to see Gracia. She approached softly and Edward quietly explained how she'd woken up from the nightmare.

"She had a bad dream," Edward said, "And woke up frightened. She pulled away from me as if I was going to hit her. When I spoke to her before she went to sleep, she told me about a man who used to hurt her.." He explained what Lupa had told him. "That's where the bruises came from."

"The poor girl, I suspected as much." Gracia said sadly. "How can people be so evil, and to a child! But it warms my heart seeing how comfortable she is with you. I passed by and glanced in, I saw her snuggling up close to you. She remembers how you helped her that makes her feel comfortable and safe. She trusts you. It's adorable! And you have a wonderful singing voice, no wonder she fell back asleep again. "

Edward was embarrassed by her words. "It was nothing, I was just doing what I could to make her feel safe."

Gracia smiled, "You've really bonded with her haven't you? She needs someone like you."

Edward shook his head sadly, "How could anyone hurt such a sweet girl? I wish I could understand how people can be so cruel."

"You and us all."

Edward closed his eyes and heard Gracia sighed, "Poor girl. Poor child. It breaks my heart. She really likes you. She trusts you, which means a lot, considering what she's been through. You've earned her trust, she knows you won't hurt her."

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her!"

"I know that, but that girl has been poorly treated, she's going to be nervous of everyone. You said she flinched away from you when she woke up. I've seen people flinch away like that, only when they expect to be hit or hurt. Poor girl."

Edward turned back to look at Lupa sleeping under the warmth of her covers.

"She talked to me about a lot of things last night. I was surprised she opened up to me so quickly.."

"Like I said Edward, she trusts you. You saved her life, and she knows you'll keep her safe."

"I'll protect her." Edward vowed. _No one will ever hurt her again. Not while I'm around!_

"Course' you will. My goodness, it's 6:50 in the morning! She should sleep another couple of hours. When she wakes up, we can see how she's feeling. Will you stay with her until then?"

"I've nothing else to do."

"You must be exhausted, you haven't slept all night!"

"I promised her I'd stay with her. I don't want to leave her."

"You can still rest a little," Gracia commented.

Edward sat in the chair beside her bed. "I'll close my eyes a little, but I'm not leaving her."

"I'm an early-riser. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks Gracia."

Edward closed his eyes. He was very tired from staying awake all night. He found himself drifting off to sleep as well, sitting in the chair next to Lupa's bed. His last thoughts were that he wanted to keep watch over this girl and keep her safe and help her heal from her fear. She had put her trust in him, and he would make sure he upheld that trust and do all that he could for her.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading Chapter Three, sorry it is much shorter then usual! I really wanted to place it up before going to bed!** **Heehee, yes I love my caring protective Edward. Hopefully I am giving my readers fantasy ideas on Ed rescuing you and taking care of you. Wouldn't we all want that? I can't be the ONLY one who fantasizes about such a thing! **

Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it! Tell me if you feel the same way. ^^


	4. Remembered Hope

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Remembered Hope**_

When Edward opened his eyes and awoke from his sleep, he saw the bright afternoon sun shining in the sky. He had definitely slept late, but then he hadn't gotten much sleep in awhile. He turned to look at Lupa. She shifted in her covers, pushing herself up carefully.

"Good morning Lupa," he said kindly, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she told him blinking sleep from her eyes, "It was nice to get a lot of sleep, I haven't had such a good sleep in so long. I didn't have any more bad dreams either." She smiled brightly, "Thanks to you. Your singing gave me good dreams."

Edward smiled back at her feeling very happy for her.

"I'm glad, and everything always feels a lot better after a good night's sleep. Hopefully the bad dreams stay away. Would you like to have something to eat? Then I was thinking, if you felt up to it, we could go outside for a walk." He wanted her to get outside as it might help her. At the same time, he could sense her nervousness at the idea of going outside where her attackers could be lurking. _She has nothing to worry about with me beside her_. Edward wanted to take her to meet Alfons.

"So you two are going out today," Gracia said with a smile after they had finished breakfast, "Just be careful alright? Lupa stick close to Edward. Don't worry, you'll have fun."

"Let me know if your shoulder hurts," Edward told her as they headed outside. He was still a little worried about her. "I'd like you to meet my friend Alfons."

Lupa nodded and walked close beside him looking wary and all around her, as if she expected her attackers to be lurking under every shadow.

"Lupa, don't worry," he assured her. "No one's going to bother you with me here, I promise." Lupa nodded, looking relieved. She kept close beside him as they walked together. As they walked, Edward noticed Lupa eyeing his prosthetic arm curiously.

"Your arm.." she said quietly, "The right one is lighter then the left one."

Edward had wondered when she might notice that.

"My right arm isn't real," he told her carefully, "Neither is my left leg. I lost them along time ago."

Lupa didn't seem scared by the fact, but alarmed. "How did you lose them?"

It was an honest question, but Edward knew he couldn't exactly tell her the truth. It might scare her, and she'd never believe him if he revealed the true reasons behind his arm and leg. How did he explain? He was saved from having to answer when a voice called out, "Hey - Edward!"

Edward turned to see Alfons walking toward him, "Gracia told me you might come, and bring your little friend with you. Hi there!" He said, turning to Lupa. "What's your name?"

Edward noticed Lupa looked a little nervous. He gave her an encouraging nod. Lupa looked up at Alfons and replied politely, "Lupa, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. Where are you two headed?"

"We were going to go for a walk," Edward explained, "I wanted Lupa to get outside for awhile. And you? We were going to come and see how you were, and I haven't been in our apartment for awhile, since I was staying over at Gracia's with Lupa."

"I'm afraid I can't stay long to chat, I have a place to go for work today. But I'll be back later tonight. I'll see you both later then if you come over, unless you are staying with Gracia?"

"I'll probably be staying to keep on eye on Lupa, but your welcome to drop by."

"Thanks, I think I'll have to do that. See you soon then! Nice to meet you again Lupa!"

With a wave at Edward and Lupa, Alfons departed.

"Come on," said Edward, and Lupa followed after him. "Your friend is really nice," Lupa said with a smile. "He is." Edward said. Alfons had been his first friend upon arriving in this world. As they continued on, Edward was grateful Lupa did not ask any more questions about his arm or leg. He could tell she was more relaxed now and less nervous.

They walked on, Lupa looking curiously at different stores and people they passed by.

Suddenly, Lupa froze, looking very frightened. Edward saw why in an instant. The group of boys who had attacked her where ahead of them. Edward was about to turn around, but the boys eyes caught them. They headed toward them.

"Stay behind me," Edward told Lupa, moving himself in front of her keeping her out of harm's way.

"What do you want?" he growled as the group of boys neared them, leering at Lupa.

"We just want to know why in the world your so interested in caring for _it, _that's all."

Why did they have to come now? Lupa was doing much better, she didn't need to be scared anymore! Why couldn't they leave them alone? _Don__'__t they have anything better to do?_

"And I am curious as to know who in the world is so interested in taking care of _you,_"Edward growled, "How your families can stand taking care of you is beyond me."

His comment made Lupa laugh and grin in spite of her fear, but made the boys furious.

"How dare you?" the boy snarled.

"How dare you be such a hypocrite?" Edward snapped. He couldn't stop himself. He was noticing it was almost always the same boy talking, there little ringleader. _The others probably can__'__t even think for themselves. _

"I don't get how you can treat her so nicely. My parents say that without the Gypsy's and the Jews and all the other scum, the world would be a much better place. A lot less thievery. Not to mention Germany would never be in this state if they weren't here."

"The world would be a much better place without inhuman people like _you,_"Edward hissed. "How you can see yourself as such a good person is beyond me. And why you believe everything your parents say too. How old are you? Now leave us the hell alone, or I won't be as nice as last time and you won't leave at all."

The boy glared at him. "Fine. Care for it all you like. You'll regret it. One day, all the Gypsy's and Jews will be killed, along with Jew and Gypsy _lovers _like you, who associate yourself with such filth. You'll regret it."

"If you think that scares me, think again." Edward said through clenched teeth. With a grunt, the boy turned to join his group. He paused, turned to look over his shoulder and added, "And you, Gypsy, I have a warning. Your friend can't always be around to protect you. Stray from him and we'll finish you off."

With that, he turned and headed off with the others, rounding the corner.

Edward shouted after him, "Don't you ever come near her again!"

Edward wanted to chase after him and fight him for his last remark, shaking from rage at his comment. But he couldn't, not with Lupa here. He could see she was scared, no longer relaxed but frightened. She pressed close against him, quivering.

People had stopped to look, as the confrontation hadn't gone unnoticed. A few people looked alarmed, some concerned, some talked amongst each other, but none had stood up for Lupa's defence. Some looked as if they agreed with the boys words towards Lupa.

Ignoring them, Edward turned to Lupa.

"Listen to me Lupa, I won't let them hurt you. They like to sound tough. It's all talk. I won't leave you and they won't come near you with me here, not again."

He wasn't so sure how true that was. Those kids might have killed her when they first attacked her. He knew, horribly so, that they would try to kill her, just as they had gotten riled up in their disgusting beliefs the first time they had hurt her. _But their cowards. When they see me here ready to protect her, all they do is try to talk tough, but they won__'__t do anything to her, even though they outnumber me. _He could only imagine how much that had to hurt Lupa, hearing these horrible comments so much. _It must hurt her, hearing speeches like that..being threatened for no reason.. treated so unfairly._

"I want to go back," she sniffed.

Edward didn't blame her. It seemed his hope for a walk wasn't such a good idea. But she couldn't always be scared to go outside. He was almost about to say they keep on their walk, but he could see Lupa was much to shaken. _I promised nothing would bother her. I didn__'__t want her to come out to frighten her anymore..__Damn them to hell._ He thought furiously. She was such a sweet girl. Why should it matter if she was Gypsy? How could you classify someone as something with knowing them? It was like how people had always seen him as a "military dog" and hadn't trusted him. He had learned you couldn't judge someone before you knew them. After seeing her attackers once more, Lupa could hardly stop shaking.

"Come on." He gently took her hand, and led the way back. "They're gone. Relax. I'm here."

She was by his side as they walked, keeping close. "If you hadn't been there.." she trailed off, her voice breaking. Edward noticed what Gracia said was very true, Lupa really did trust him. _I promised, I won't let them hurt her. _"Don't think like that. I was there, and I always will be. They won't hurt you."

"I know," she said softly, "Scared as I was, I knew you'd be there to protect me if they tried.." She didn't say anything else, falling silent.

Edward kept an eye out for the group of boys. There was no other trouble, but Lupa was very quiet. She held tightly onto his hand as they walked. At last they returned, and Gracia's eyes filled with concern. She asked what happened when Lupa had gone upstairs. Edward had wanted to go with her, but she said she wanted to be on her own for awhile.

Edward explained to her. "Oh Edward.." she said sadly, "I'm sorry. It makes me so angry..she can't even go out for a walk without people being such immoral, despicable excuses for human beings. Maybe I can speak to Hughes, maybe he can do something. They should be charged for what they did to her!"

Edward sighed, "If he did, could he really arrest them? Their behaviour seems to be pretty accepted."

Gracia's eyes clouded. "That has to change! I am so scared sometimes.."

She looked deeply worried as she spoke. "There's a lot of talk right now. She could be in danger, more then she is now. God forbid it ever happen, but their are men saying they want to reshape the country so it's just Germans and kick out everyone else. The most terrible things are said about how that could be done.."

Edward didn't want to believe her, the very idea scared him, reminding him to much of the Ishbalans. It sounded like they had a genocide in mind. How did this happen? They were so crazed with hate.. They saw themselves as so great. So blind to their own cruelty, so proud of themselves and their race, hating anyone different. _If I've learned anything in my life, it's that people are scared of what they don't understand, what is unknown to them. It terrifies them and brings hate to them, and they can't see how irrational their thoughts become._

"You should go check on her," Gracia said softly. "She needs you."

"I thought she was doing better. But I can only imagine how hard it is for her. Being treated like that. I didn't want this to happen. I thought going outside could cheer her up.."

"Don't beat yourself up Ed," Gracia said gently. "Check on her, you seem to have a good way of comforting her. She's a strong girl but it's hard for even the strong to face this kind of evil all the time. If anyone can cheer her up, you can."

As he headed upstairs to talk with Lupa a thought came to him. If he ever had the chance to return to his own world, what if he could take her with him?

She would be free from this place. Safe. He could imagine how much Al would love her, like a little sister. She could stay in Risembool with Winry and his Aunt Pinako..and Den too. She could meet Rose..

He remembered what Al had once said, "So if a another girl like Nina ever comes along, we'll know how to safe her.."

It was different of course, this girl wasn't in the same situation as Nina had been. But the words that rang most clear where the last ones, _we'll know how to save her. _He couldn't let her be hurt, or to be in danger. He couldn't let her die like Nina. _I can protect her, I can save her. I can keep her safe. Maybe one day, he could take her to his world.._

But for one thing, he thought, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to return to his world. And if he did, was it right to take Lupa away from her own world?

_But if that time ever comes, and I have the chance, to return home and to Al, how could I leave her behind if she has no one? Who would protect her? It's either go back home and leave her, or go back and take her, or not leave at all. What choice could I make if that day came? What is the right choice? I promised her I'd always be there to protect her. I can't break that promise._

_If a another girl like Nina ever comes along, we'll know how to safe her.._

The words rang once again in his mind, bringing back a remembered hope.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading Chapter Four! I wrote this one tonight, trying my best to write all that came to my mind, edited afterward, but mostly kept it the same. I find it helps a lot to write and stick with what I have and not worry about changing it.

I hope you all feel I am staying true to Edward's character and can see him in this situation. I am trying to write him as feeling older brotherly and fatherly toward Lupa. I hope you all feel I am portraying Edward very believably and that you can picture him doing just this.

I hope you catch the messages I am trying to send in this story.

**Replies to the reviewers! **_And thank you for those who also favourited and alerted the story! Means a lot to me!_

**Shigur3: **No worry! Thank you for coming back and subscribing! I have updated again at last! I am glad you are growing to like this story, and I'm glad to see I've made people really like the story. I really did want to represent guys differently. Edward's a really caring guy, and he represents the good in guys and all people.

Heehee, yes I imagine you do not as I do of course. =D Yes it would be fun to meet him and call him short and see him have one of his rants.

Thank you so much, so happy you find it beautifully written and heart-warming! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**September: **Thank you so much and your wish is my command! Another chapter!

**Orange Singer:** Thanks you so much!Oh yes me to, he is hot! Heehee, he is in the manga too. In both the manga and the anime!

Hope you read and loved this chapter, let me know what you think, much appreciated!


End file.
